Undomesticated Goddess
by Sharp Tongued
Summary: A surprise gone wrong makes for an interesting moment in a marriage.


**Disclaimer:** Not my toys, only shared by JKR.  
**Notes:** This has been in the making for a while. I've been editing and working on it, adding and taking away. I decided to play with Percy for a bit again, and added some more Tonks things. Enjoy.

* * *

As the redhead walked through the doorway to his house, he heard a loud crash and then a familiar feminine voice curse loudly. He winced at the curse used – really, such things were not proper – and headed towards the commotion, which landed him in the kitchen; a room that now resembled Fred and George's lab in back of their joke shop.

In the middle of the mess stood a woman with flour in her shocking orange hair. Her blue eyes were wide with astonishment. Heart shaped face, an opened jaw. Percy scowled at the mess, until he saw the tears in her eyes. He never could handle her tears.

He quickly put a smile on his face. "Hullo."

"Percy, I –" She gestured to the mess while mumbling. "Surprise gone awry."

He could hear the tears in her voice and squashed his instinct to scowl again. "Oh, what was the occasion?" He knew all their anniversaries and this most defiantly was not one.

"I meant to make you dinner, the Muggle way." Changing her hair to a normal shade of brown, she then gestured around the room. "Electricity doesn't seem to work around here."

Percy refrained from reminding her they were in a Wizarding community, not a Muggle one. Occasionally, he forgot her father was Muggle, and sometimes she preferred to do things in that manner. The idea had been endearing so he stifled his complaints. "It's perfectly all right, Nymphadora."

"Tonks." She actually scowled at him. At least that meant she was no longer in shock.

"Nymphadora." After nearly a year, he was still battling with his wife over the topic of her name, especially since Tonks was no longer her last name.

"Tonks." She pouted childishly. It took great refrain from rolling his eyes at her behavior.

"Fine. Tonks." He would still battle on calling her Nymphadora, but he wouldn't argue at the moment. The disaster of their kitchen was first priority.

"I'll just clean this up." She grabbed her wand and beat him to it. It didn't turn out well. The walls were covered with the flour that had once been on the floor, and the floor was now sticky from the jam from the jam that had been on the cupboard. All in all, the room now looked even worse than before.

Her lower lip trembled.

Panicking, he waved his wand around the room with the proper domestic spell and fixed everything. Her lower lip stopped trembling, and he breathed a sign of relief.

Suddenly, he felt sorry for his mother when Grimmauld Place had been the headquarters for the Order. With Black's psychotic mother screaming at disturbances and Nymphadora's clumsy nature, he inwardly shuddered at the lack of peace in that house. His siblings were loud enough to wake the dead; he could only imagine the addition of his wife.

"We'll go out this evening. What would you like?" He smiled encouragingly at her. It worked.

"Great! How about some Chinese? I'm craving some Moo Shu Chicken and sautéed spinach." She clasped her hands together happily before noticing her clothes. "I'll be just a minute. I don't think flour is a fashion statement at the moment."

Percy took the time to go back for his briefcase, which he had left in the hallway after hearing the commotion, and leave it his office. He checked the time and noticed she had been gone for nearly ten minutes.

Feeling impatient, he went to the bedroom where he found her now a blonde wearing patchwork jeans and jumper that read "Polishing Your Wand." Cringing at the meaning, he sighed out loud. She was quite opposite from him. He did however love the fact she would attempt natural hair and eye colors for his benefit, since she knew that outlandish colors generally did not please him. She really was quite kind, and therefore he never managed to stay upset with her for long.

However, he was anxious to get back to finish his reports for work tomorrow. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." She grabbed his hand as they Apparated to her favorite restaurant, one that she had been eating at since childhood.

He was left with the sneaking suspicion she had made the mess for dinner on purpose the way she was tucking into the food. Well, he supposed that he could indulge his pregnant wife occasionally. Mood swings, cravings, hormones and all. He genuinely smiled at her as she grinned at him, before spearing a piece of spinach.

Love was compromises after all. And this way, he figured he wouldn't be forced to eat her cooking. A great many things she was, but domestic was not one.


End file.
